force_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lord of the Sith
s of the Sith.]] The title of Dark Lord of the Sith, or Jen'ari in the Sith, originally referred to the ruler of the Sith Empire, and later was taken by the recognized leader of the Order of the Sith Lords. Before Skere Kaan, there was only one Dark Lord of the Sith at a time, who was the head of the Order, with the exception of the members of the Dark Council of the Sith Emperor Vitiate's Sith Empire who held the title of Dark Lord at the same time. In more recent periods, it was a title shared by multiple individuals simultaneously. The term referred to individuals of both sexes, though Lumiya claimed the title of Dark Lady of the Sith. The title Dark Lord of the Sith is often thought to be synonymous with the title Darth. Contrary to this, however, is the fact that Sith apprentices have been known to carry the title as well. Two examples would be Darth Malak as Darth Revan's apprentice, and Darth Vader as Darth Sidious'. Many Sith Lords have used the Darth title, but there is no evidence as to the synonymic relationship of these two appellations. History of the title The first Dark Lord of the Sith was Ajunta Pall, the leader of the exiled Dark Jedi who, after their defeat in the Hundred-Year Darkness conquered the Sith species and ruled over them as gods. Xendor, believed to be the first Dark Jedi, is possibly the predecessor of the Dark Lords of the Sith, though he himself was never a Sith Lord (although he may have returned from the dead to take the position as the Dark Underlord many millennia later). After the fall of the Sith Empire, Naga Sadow gave the title to his apprentice, Freedon Nadd. The spirit of the dead Dark Lord Marka Ragnos then declared Nadd's apprentice, Exar Kun, Dark Lord of the Sith. At the same time, members of the Dark Council of the Sith Emperor Vitiate's Sith Empire would hold the title of Dark Lord at the same time, a first in Sith history. After discovering the long lost Star Forge, Revan broke free of Vitiate's mental control and declared himself the Dark Lord of the Sith of his new empire. Malak succeeded Darth Revan as the Dark Lord after overthrowing him, until he was defeated by his former Sith Master. More than two thousand years later, Lord Kaan also granted the title to all members of the Brotherhood of Darkness, thus making it a title shared by many Sith for the second time. After the institution of the Rule of Two, the title was naturally held by only two members at a time, one being the Sith Master and the other being the Sith apprentice. It remained so until the rise of the Rule of One, where only the leader of the order would claim the title. Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' * * *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' * *''Side Trip'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Non-canonical appearance * Sources *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta''}} External links * Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Sith ranks